


♡～经验为零的爆豪总是不够坦率~爱的初体验·第二章

by Memita



Category: my - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memita/pseuds/Memita
Summary: 今日课件内容：除了耳朵、因为爆豪过于无防备需要重点保护的某个身体部位。
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), 爆豪胜己/梦主
Kudos: 17





	♡～经验为零的爆豪总是不够坦率~爱的初体验·第二章

※ 轻微爆豪右注意  
※ 乳首抚摸+舔舐注意  
※ 不适请立马关掉、不要伤害自己  
※ 学习目录：LOVE~序章  
LOVE~第一章  
LOVE~第二章

〖好感度 ≥ ？？〗

『假期ー夜晚 』

【卧室】

看着爆豪防狼一样的姿态，你真的有被打击到。

明明都到这一步了！

  
“欸我说胜己，”你老老实实的坐在爆豪对面，双腿为了避免走光叠在一起，“你真的是个健全的男高中生吗？”

  
“噗——”

  
正在喝水缓解紧张的爆豪闻言一口水喷出来。

  
“！”

  
坐他对面的你被喷了个正着。

  
不过这次命中的不是脸，而是……前胸。

  
“……”

  
“……”

  
为什么——！爆豪憋红了脸，一时僵在原地不知道该怎么办。

  
今晚发生的一切意外好像都是在为那种事做铺垫助攻一样。

  
“胜己好色——”

  
“吵死了！！意外而已、谁让你坐在那的！”怕你再说出什么羞耻的话，爆豪立马打断你。

  
“好嘛那就算意外好了，”这么好的机会，你没打算放过他，“但是做了这种事情你不打算道歉吗？”

  
“啊？抱——”他愣了一下，下意识的开口。

  
“顺带一提是对我的胸部道歉。”

  
“……去死啊混蛋！！”

  
爆豪终于没忍住，抓起手边的坐垫朝你扔过来。

  
“要动手也不是这么动啦！”你侧身躲过坐垫，故意伸手在胸前沾水的地方慢悠悠的抹了一下，“不如帮我把水擦掉？”

  
“、你这家伙——！”

  
眼前的场景太过色情了一些，爆豪一滞，慌忙伸手将眼睛遮住，“我数到三、快点自己擦干净！一、二——”

  
不上道的笨蛋…

  
你撇了撇嘴，桌上抽出一张纸巾将水擦干净。

  
既然这种小打小闹不行，那就别怪你来真的了……！

  
“擦好了啦，”你把纸巾揉成团，扔过去砸到爆豪小臂上，“过分…”

  
“……到底是谁过分你自己不清楚吗？”

  
爆豪看了眼掉到脚边的纸团，犹豫了几秒还是咬牙捡起扔到了旁边的垃圾桶里。

  
莫名感觉有些烫手……

  
“当然是撩拨完人就想逃跑的胜己最过分啊。”

  
“……”你语气和表情理所当然的让爆豪一瞬间以为真是自己的问题。

  
“老子什么时候又撩拨你了？不如说反倒是你一直、一直——”说到这爆豪停住了，似乎有些开不了口。

  
“一直怎样？”你不死心的追问。

  
“……一直找死啊！——别偷偷摸摸靠过来混蛋！”

  
你趁着说话的间隙不着痕迹的悄悄挪到了爆豪旁边，被他发现后干脆死皮赖脸的黏在他旁边，就是不给他逃跑的机会。

  
“说真的，”你握住爆豪的手，一脸认真的直视他的眼睛，“你不想摸奶子吗？”

  
“……不想！！”

  
“回答这么果断，果然是很想吧。”

  
“你什么狗屁逻辑啊？！”爆豪一把将手抽回去，脸红得能滴血，“而且你哪看来的那个词？！那种下流的字眼是你一个女孩子能说的吗、啊？！”

  
“哪个词，奶子？”

  
“你还敢再说啊！！”爆豪一个手刀敲你头上。

  
“痛！”你捂住脑壳，一脸委屈的控诉，“这种程度很普通的诶，你要不要这么敏感啦！”

  
“普通？！？”

  
“骗你干嘛、不然我找给你看？”你一本正经的问他，“你想看什么类型的？普通一点的还是——”

  
“你找你个鬼啊！”爆豪青筋暴跳，从裤兜里拿出手机一副要打电话的架势，“是谁给你灌输这些东西的、上鸣那个白痴吗？！还是说酱油脸？！！”

  
“等等、关他们什么事啦！”你一把把他手机夺过来。

  
虽然你和他们是交换过○hub常用搜索词的关系、也确实经常互换碟片和黄本——但你色是你自己的事啦！

  
“谁让胜己不看这些，那就只能由我看双份的了！”

  
“……还成我的错了？”爆豪气结。

  
“欸，这不是总得有一个人更了解才行嘛。”

  
“哈、鬼扯，看了你就了解了？”

  
“当然不！”你抓住他话里的漏洞，兴冲冲的凑近他，“所以才需要和胜己一起实践嘛！”

  
“……”

  
竟然直接明示了……爆豪大脑一片混乱，一时间不知道如何回应。

  
见他没第一时间拒绝，你知道差不多是成了，只需要再稍微推波助澜一下而已。

  
“浴巾下面什么都没穿喔…”

  
你附到他耳边轻声说道。

  
“…！”

  
爆豪一个激灵，涨红脸不敢置信的看向你。

  
“内、内——”

  
“嗯，”见他张着嘴半天也说不出下一个字，你心一铁，干脆的接过他的话，“内裤也没穿！”

  
“！！！”

  
爆豪胜己，脑内炸开满屛烟花，大脑彻底当机。

  
奏效了。

  
说这句话你也真的是豁出去了——可但凡是对方主动一点、你也不需要顶着窒息的羞耻感说这种台词…！

  
咬了咬牙，你倾身吻上了爆豪。

  
这不是你第一次和他接吻，但却是第一个你占主导地位的。

  
一开始只是将唇覆上去，见他没有排斥你便放心的探出舌尖舔了舔他的下唇，然后张嘴含住轻轻吮吸。

  
爆豪并没有咬紧牙齿，你很轻松的就将舌头探了进去。

  
唇齿交缠，啧啧的水声融进了窗外淅沥的雨声里。爆豪的手不知何时握在了你的腰上，掌心的温度透过浴巾传过来，被触碰到的地方仿佛被火燎过那样灼热。

  
轻喘着将唇分开，爆豪的眼里闪着薄薄的雾气，嘴唇上水光盈盈。

  
还说自己没撩拨人——

  
你再次欺身上去，充满挑逗的在他唇上轻轻啃咬了一下，开始了新一轮的交缠。

  
不顾自己下身真空，你跨坐到了爆豪腿上。双手不安分的隔着T恤在他身上摩挲，顺着腹肌一路往上到胸部，然后隔着衣料用指尖轻轻刮过他的乳头。

  
“唔、”

  
爆豪T恤底下没穿别的衣服，乳头被刮擦到时一阵电流顺着尾椎骨传遍了全身。他低哼一声，身体小幅度的颤抖了一下。这种陌生的感觉让他下意识的想逃避，他伸手抓住了你作乱的手腕，但又只是无力的握着，不知是因为没了力气还是不想推开。

  
胸部也很敏感呢…

  
你想起之前在某板看到的，好像有的男生乳头确实会特别敏感。被抚摸会很舒服比较容易下面变硬，甚至如果在爱爱的时候玩弄乳头的话会像开关一样让他更快射出来……有点跃跃欲试。

  
你安抚的在他嘴角亲了亲，继而继续用手掌抚摸他的胸部。

  
可恶的臭男人，胸好像真的要比你大……

  
你有点微妙的为自己平平无奇的胸部感到悲伤。

  
掌心在他胸口摩挲，你捏了捏他结实的胸部。 感受着手下着你馋了很久的肉体，你竟然有种人生圆满感动得想流泪的冲动。

  
抚摸时你时不时用前一二段指腹的部位轻轻摩擦他的乳头，很快，你便感受到了两点硬硬的凸起。坏心眼的用指甲尖端轻轻刮了刮他的乳头，果然得到了他强烈的身体反应。

  
爆豪的喘息声逐渐变得粗重，急促的呼吸听得你面红耳赤。

  
「想听他更多的声音、想看他流眼泪——」

  
这种想法如雨后春笋一般填满了你的脑海。

  
脸上和身上的温度在不断升高，你不再像之前那样故意逗弄他的慢慢撩拨，动作开始变得有些急促。边揉捏着他的乳房边用虎口夹住他的乳头挤压刺激，然后轻挠乳头和乳轮的表面…持续性的刺激慢慢积累，爆豪身子发软，无力的垂下将头埋在你的颈窝。

  
“够、够了……不要再……”

  
他的呼吸变得越来越急促，灼热沉重的鼻息喷洒在皮肤上让你不由一颤。

  
“…才不要…”

  
在他脖颈啃了一下，细碎的亲吻顺着脖颈落在了他的脸颊和耳畔。你用牙齿衔住他的耳廓轻轻磨了磨，然后伸出舌头舔弄，“…胜己……把衣服脱了好不好？”

  
“哈、哈啊？”

  
爆豪气息不稳，他弓着腰，胸口随着急促的呼吸大幅度的上下起伏。

  
被你玩弄的乳头高高突起，在衣服上印出两个明显的痕迹。

  
他似乎已经无法再分出神来思考了。

  
你伸手将他的T恤推到胸前卡在锁骨下方，在他还没反应过来制止你之前，低头张口含住了他左胸口挺立的乳尖。

  
“、！”

  
强烈的快感直冲而上。爆豪的腰猛地弓起，刺激让他嘴唇微张，呻吟声全都堵在了喉咙里，只能听见他难耐的闷哼。

  
湿热的口腔包裹住他的胸部，你用舌头灵活的逗弄着他敏感的乳头，接着在他伸手想要将你推开时稍稍用力的吮吸了几下。

  
“啊、嗯……”

  
爆豪的身体再次一颤，你逮住这个机会，将目标移向另一个颤颤巍巍的乳头。

  
“胜己……”你抓住他的手，带领着他隔着浴巾按到你的胸部上，“你也……好不好？”

  
“、！”柔软的触感让爆豪下意识的想将手缩回去。

“胜己～……”你拉长声音撒娇一样抬起头寻到他的唇舔了舔，“帮帮我…好不好？”

  
“你……”爆豪似乎还在有些犹豫。

  
“胸部好涨…”你挪了挪将胸部压倒他掌心，用黏糊糊的声音继续道，“好难受……”

  
“……”

  
爆豪沉默许久，似乎是在同自己进行激烈的思想斗争。

  
半晌他抿住唇，嘴上什么也没说，但手却是开始若有若无的在你胸前抚摸起来。

  
“嗯……”

  
他的拇指划过乳尖，你忍不住发出一声舒服的喟叹。

  
明明自己洗澡碰到胸部的时候什么感觉都没有的，为什么现在在他手下会变得这么奇怪呢。

  
你的呻吟像猫爪子那样划过爆豪心头，他呼吸一滞，仿佛找到感觉那样加大力度揉捏起你胸前的软肉。

  
“嗯…啊……轻一点……”

  
你的胸部并不大，刚好可以被爆豪的手掌包裹。

  
乳头不知道在什么时候已经自行翘起，被他的手碰到时一阵轻微的疼痛感传来。不知是不是因为精神上的快感太过强烈，细微的痛感让你更加亢奋。

  
双手包住乳房揉捏按压，爆豪不知道什么技巧，只是本能的用身体记忆该如何去做。指腹时不时擦过你的乳头，你都会被刺激得发出轻哼。

  
似乎光是玩弄乳房已经不够，爆豪的拇指按上你的乳头，在侧面轻轻打转，时不时用指甲轻轻刮一刮顶端。

  
胸部传来阵阵无法满足的空虚感，你难耐的扭了扭身子。仿佛知道你在想什么一般，爆豪改变了方法，他用拇指和中指夹住你的乳头捏了捏，然后轻轻向外拉扯。

  
痛感大于快感，但你的身体却控制不住的一阵颤栗，发出一阵断断续续的细碎呻吟声。

  
“嗯啊……嗯…胜己这个骗子……”你双手虚搭在他的肩膀上，有气无力的控诉。

  
“…哈……我怎么…又是骗子…了……？”

  
他的吻落在你的脖颈和锁骨，或轻或重的吮吸在你身上留下了暧昧的痕迹。

  
“明明说…没有看过…嗯……A片——、啊！”

  
爆豪惩罚性的故意用力捏了一下你的乳头，让短促的尖叫代替了你没说出口的话。

  
“要怎么做…你刚刚不都……教给我了吗……嗯？”

左手继续玩弄着你的乳肉，右手伸出握住你的下巴强迫你看他。

  
两人在对方的眼里都染上了浓郁的情欲色彩。你视线有些模糊，看着爆豪湿漉漉的眼睛，在他有所动作前主动欺身吻了上去。

  
虽然是你主动，但爆豪却是掌握了主导权的那个人。他急切的缠住了你的唇舌，这次的亲吻比以往都要更加具有侵略性。侵入你的口腔缠住了你的舌头，唾液在激烈的唇齿交缠中融合，发出了羞耻的水声。像是不够似的吮吸着对方，燥热的气息交缠在一起，两人都无法自制的沦陷在了情欲之中。

  
直到有些呼吸困难的时候你们才堪堪分开。唇齿分离的那一刻在半空中扯出一道晶莹的津液，你的嘴角甚至还有因为来不及吞咽而流下的水渍。

  
这可比实战课累多了。

  
你将头埋在爆豪胸口，他伸手环住你的腰。两个人都没有说话，只有粗重急促的呼吸声充斥在房间里。

  
脑中还在闪回着之前爆豪对你乳头玩弄时的痛感以及那激烈又有些疯狂的接吻——你发现自己好像有些喜欢那种感觉，不如说是脑海某个角落在叫嚣着被爆豪粗暴对待的渴望。

  
胡思乱想的时候，隐约感到有个硬硬的东西抵着自己的大腿。被硌着不舒服，你便扭了扭想要换个位置避开。

  
“唔、！”

  
突然听见头顶爆豪闷哼一声。

  
他一把握住你的腰制止了你在他腿上作乱，声音里透着一丝慌乱，“别、别乱动……”

  
“可是你的裤子硌到我——”

  
话没说完，你突然反应过来什么。

  
抬眼看爆豪，他正咬牙瞪你，脸似乎比刚才要更红一些。

  
“你硬——”

  
“闭嘴！！”

  
他快速将你从身上抱到地上坐好，然后站起身来。

  
你将视线移到他腿间，果然运动裤上已经撑出了形状。

  
好大……

  
不自觉的咽了咽口水，你生出一种想要立马扒掉他裤子看他下身的冲动。

  
“……浴室借用一下。”

  
大概是因为不好意思，爆豪的声音很小。红着脸嘟囔了一句便转身匆忙地往浴室走。

  
“等一下……！”

  
你慌忙伸手拉住他的衣角。

  
在他转过头的时候，鬼使神差的开口道，

  
“……我帮你吧？”


End file.
